Down Comes the Façade
by boxthissideup
Summary: Short drabble. "You're still as obnoxious…" Saix muttered to the empty room. He could almost hear the other's response. The warmth of his hand, the softness of his voice that would often leave Isa lost for words.


**(A/N: Very short Saix drabble from my Tumblr. I thought you guys might like it. Some reviews would be nice too~)**

* * *

_**Down Comes the Façade **_

There were moments, ones of rarity where Saix would allow the walls he set up around himself to crumble down. The memories he suppressed would make their way to the surface and for short periods of time he would relive them in his mind's eye. He would remind himself that they were simply memories, and any 'feelings' they brought forth were just facades. He was a hollow being, not meant to exist. Nothing more, nothing less.

Making sure his door was securely locked he stripped from his coat and hung it up in his closet. As he sat on his mattress, he removed his boots and socks, leaving them at the foot of his bed before he laid himself down. His hair sprawled out under him and he let out a breath. When had it become so long? He couldn't remember the last time he cut it. Like most of his memories, such small things as that faded when he was swallowed by the darkness. It left him in the shell of his former self, the happiness and childishness taken away with his heart. He was no longer 'Isa', he knew that all too well.

Saix was not a weak man. Not one to be taken advantage of. He was a manipulator like the rest of the Nobodies he had to call companions. He would not succumb to the memories of his past, as that was all they were. Their content did not matter now. He would not act upon the phantom emotions he was left with. He did not need them. He did not want them. He did not want to be reminded of the hyper active boy he had grown to love as a brother, and despite his protests of doing so it may have developed into something more. But he lost his heart much too soon in order to realize what it truly could have been.

Closing his eyes, he suddenly felt so tired. Keeping up appearances was becoming more and more difficult. If he could be, would he be resentful of Axel, and the growing friendship towards Roxas and Xion? Perhaps. But he figured he would respond in a more negative nature. Lea had been his, whether they said it aloud or not. They both knew it. And now, now Axel was relishing in the memories they had had together and using it towards those two children. Saix would not play that game with him, perhaps that's what drove him away. But Saix was not about to apologize for that. Axel had been left with his pleasant memories, and what did Saix have? A scar of ownership, pointed ears and eyes that glowed from the pollution of Darkness. Even if they were trying to fix things now, these things did not change. He was Saix, and the redhead was Axel. They had to push forward, Saix knew, but would they ever become Lea and Isa again? Saix was beginning to be doubtful.

With a breath, he finally let his walls break, a sea of memories flowing to him. Memories of bright shining green eyes mirroring his own cyan, endless laughter and foolishness. Child's curiosity is something they both had, and it ended up becoming their downfall. His tone had always been quiet, as opposed to Lea's. He had been much more carefree then, but still as sarcastic. He would not talk to many, as he saw no need. But with Lea, Lea had been his exception. Always the exception it seemed. The memory that came to him was the one he was often victim to. The day they had run into a blonde boy - what was his name? Saix couldn't recall. It had been too long ago - before they did one of their last attempt at sneaking into the castle; their world disappearing soon afterwards.

_"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" Isa asked, looking down at the redhead as he approached. _

_Lea answered immediately, needing no time to think. "I want everyone I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever." _

_"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time." Isa teased, earning a grin from the other. Lea's hands dug into his pockets and he swayed as he spoke, the pride swelling in his voice. "See? I'm immortal!" He offered him another smile, but instead of returning it, Isa repressed it, and closed his eyes._

_"You're obnoxious." He said flatly, but he knew that Lea would take it as more teasing. With that, he looked up at castle, Lea mimicking the action. "You ready?" The other boy asked._

_After a moment, he returned his gaze onto the more energetic boy. "Well, I can tell you are." Earning a small 'yeah' in agreement, the two of them made their way off to the castle, where they would surely get caught once more before they could discover what they sought._

"You're still as obnoxious…" Saix muttered to the empty room. He could almost hear the other's response. The warmth of his hand, the softness of his voice that would often leave Isa lost for words. He still had that affect on Saix, when they were alone. Without heavy exhale of breath, he rolled over to face his window, the light of Kingdom Heart's shining down onto his closed eyes as the memories continued to run through Saix's mind.


End file.
